Burn Oneshot
by FallenQueen2
Summary: PJO/HoO ONE SHOT! Whilst on their quest to Rome, Percy, Leo, Frank and Hazel go off to find supplies. Leo attacks Frank with his fire and Percy defends his friend. MOA Spoilers! Team Leo people don't read! Hating on Leo does happen(read Author's note within)! Thanks to Sadie Breezy for the idea and agreeing with me!


**PJO/HoO **

**Burn**

**ONE SHOT! Whilst on their quest to Rome, Percy, Leo, Frank and Hazel go off to find supplies. Leo attacks Frank with his fire and Percy defends his friend. MOA Spoilers! Team Leo people don't read! Hating on Leo does happen! Thanks to Sadie Breezy**

**Fallenqueen2:So yes this is a ONE SHOT! Anyone else notice how Leo was being rather mean to Frank in MOA? Sadie Breezy and I did so this is our take of what would happen if Leo burned Frank, keeping in mind that Leo knew about his fear of fire just not the 'his life is tied to a piece of firewood' deal. I love Leo but he was a jerk to Frank who I have to say I love more.**

* * *

"Well I didn't see anything there that we can use." Percy announced coming back from his short scouting mission to the small shady area Frank, Hazel and Leo had set up. Hazel was sitting between the two boys looking awkward and her hand was resting on the pocket that held Frank's lifeline as she always did subconsciously around Leo, their very own fire wielder. Percy couldn't say he blamed his cousin, she may be a daughter of Pluto but she is still his cousin, a roman cousin but still Percy could care less.

"Okay let's move on to the next area." Frank suggested standing up, offering his hand to his girlfriend who shyly took it.

"Thanks I can get up on my own." Leo snorted as he rose to his feet by himself. Percy frowned as did the other 2 in their group. Something about this guy really seemed to rub Percy the wrong way. Yes he totally understood that Leo had been taken over when he attacked Camp Jupiter, but that was the problem. Deep down Leo hadn't wanted to get along with the Romans. Like Percy deep down wanted to attack Jason and take him out of the way. That made Percy wary of the Greek. Huh, perhaps Reyna and the other Romans had rubbed off on him somewhat.

"Are you sure you looked hard enough? Fetus said what we need is here." Leo snapped at the black haired sea prince, who looked back annoyed.

"Yes Leo I've looked and nothing is there. Something must be off with Fetus's systems." Percy said slowly, but smoke starting to curl off Leo's hand alerted him that was the wrong thing to say.

"Nothing is wrong with Fetus!" Leo snapped back angrily, taking a step towards Percy. Who was already focusing on the nearest lake and was going to soon be ready to dose this fire boy in water, but he lost that focus the moment Frank jumped between the 2 opposing forces.

"Whoa, Percy didn't mean it like that Leo. Maybe Fetus's scanner was damaged in that last battle?" Frank tried to reason. Percy thought that was a good point and that was what he meant when he spoke before. Him and his great, great, great… Whatever were on the same wave link… Hahaha son of Poseidon humor there.

"Stay out of this Roman." Leo spat with venom and Percy had to double check, but yes his eyes were NOT gold.

"Leo…" Hazel started as she took a step but gasped and took a step back instead as fire leapt from Leo's hand heading straight for her! Before Percy could move Frank jumped in the way and took the brunt of the fire right on his right upper arm. He let a strangled yelp of pain out as he sank to his knee's clutching his boiling skin, Hazel was at his side tears starting to drip down her face.

With fumbling hands Percy quickly pulled out a flask of nectar and handed it to her before turning on the smirking form of Leo with a thunderous look on his face.

"What sort of man are you?" Percy asked quietly which as everyone who knows him means that who ever he is using it on will be dead in mere moments.

"He was asking for it." Leo hissed, fire crawling up his forearms.

"We need him as one of the seven Perce… Don't kill him but serious maiming isn't out of the question." Hazel hissed angrily as she cradled the now healing Frank in her arms.

"Understood Haz." Percy nodded slightly before he felt a large tugging sensation in his gut and the ground rumbled as the lake water from a small lake over the hill started to rise up and towards its caller.

"Water beats fire Leo, remember that." Percy snapped before thrusting his hands forward and the water rained down on Leo who tried to counter with his fire but only some steam sprang up from where it hit.

Soon Leo was surrounded in a cyclone of water that was being controlled by the angry son of the sea. Not something anyone wants to be on the receiving end of. A minute passed before Percy let the water evaporate into the air. Leaving a soaked to the bone Leo panting on the soil, his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt clinging to his skin. Just seeing that shirt on him made Percy's blood boil and vision almost tunnel, but he pulled back as he stalked over to the coughing teen. Reaching down Percy yanked Leo up by the collar of his shirt and using the old fashion way started to punch him across the face.

"Never. Use. Fire. On. Us. Again!" With each word he sent a punch. He felt vaguely bad about it but when he noticed Frank asleep in Hazel's arms with his skin looking pink the feeling disappeared. After a few more good punches Percy stopped and let the now passed out Leo drop to the ground and the feeling returned as he spotted blood trailing down the side of his face.

"Crap, Haz can I have the Nectar back I might have gone a little overboard." Percy squatted down beside her and she snorted.

"Just a bit, but he deserved every second of it. So let's say a monster attack?" Hazel asked already thinking of a good plan as Percy dripped some Nectar down Leo's throat and seconds later his wounds started to heal.

"Yeah sounds as good as any. Let's just rip our clothes up a bit and it will look legit." Percy said as he uncapped riptide and carefully sliced open some spots on his jeans and a part of his jacket. Hazel did the same with her clothes.

"Too bad, these were my good clothes." She laughed as Frank opened his eyes confused.

"Annabeth came prepared she brought some extra clothes for us all." Percy smiled happily at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend before sitting beside Frank. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Like I was sent through an oven." Frank grumbled rubbing his newly healed arm gingerly.

"That's would happen after your arm was charred up nice and crispy." Percy pointed out cheerfully.

"Oh right… What happened to Leo?"

"Perce used him as punching bag." Hazel grinned jerking her thumb over to the outline of Leo.

"Wow… Thanks Perce…"

"No one messes with either member of my family." Was his simple answer.

"Speaking of… Thanks Frank." Hazel pecked Frank on the lips and his cheeks turned rosy.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest thing?" Percy teased and ducked as Frank took a swing at him. "So our cover to why Leo and you both look like shit is that monsters attacked."

"Very believable, so that's why your clothes are all ripped up." Frank realized.

"It was Percy's idea who I am going to get back soon for making me rip up my only set of clothes." Hazel grumbled as the trio stood up.

"Hey I said Annabeth had the solution for that." Percy protested as he swung Leo over his board shoulder as they headed back to where the Argo II was docked.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!"? Annabeth exclaimed as they clambered onto the deck

"Monster attack, Leo and Frank here saved us." Percy said simply and very convincingly as they all moved to the room they were using as a hospital. Minutes later Piper and Jason flew into the room and Percy repeated the story as Leo stirred. The trio moved back as Piper, Jason and Annabeth helped him up and asked him was he all right after the monster attack. Leo's eyes flickered to Percy and Frank before looking back at the question 3.

"Yeah, it was a hard fight but Percy came out and saved us all. Now I understand his powers and why Gaea wants him so badly. Frank, Hazel, I'm sorry about scaring you with my fire. I won't use it around you 2 anymore unless absolutely necessary." Leo spewed out and the trio from before nodded because they understood what he really meant.

"Hey no hard feelings Leo. Sorry I wasn't there sooner." Percy said patting Leo's uninjured shoulder. "We are all in this together."

"Right… Thanks Percy and I am really sorry you guys." Piper, Jason and Annabeth looked at him confused but he just smiled it off like he normally did.

With those words everything between Frank, Leo, Percy and Hazel were fixed, still leaving the other 3 to wonder what exactly happened out there. They were the 7 demigods who needed to save the world and now they were not only friends but also a family.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: And end! Sorry for Leo lovers, I do like him but alas I like Frank more and I was angry at Leo for making fun of Frank and hitting on Hazel. And NO I will NOT be making another chapter of this, thank you! R&R! **


End file.
